


Love you, Sand

by DragonsFairy24



Series: Love You [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsFairy24/pseuds/DragonsFairy24
Summary: Usagi Tenshi is the daughter of a civilian father and Kunoichi mother. She has dreams of becoming a Kunoichi like her mother and helping those who need it. She has a caring heart and believes that everyone has a chance at redemption. But will she feel the same when confronted by the Monster of the Sand?





	1. Usagi Tenshi

Usagi Tenshi smiled happily to herself as she go ready for the day. Today is her first day at the Academy.

Usagi has long blond hair that she keeps in pigtails and violet eyes. She wore a light blue shirt with short sleeves. She had on white shorts that went to her knees and blue ninja shoes.

Usagi is the daughter of a civilian father and Kunoichi mother. Usagi has a happy personality and is a very caring person. Yet, she could be strong when she needed to be. She wanted to protect people like her mother. She wanted to become a Kunoichi!

“Usagi! It’s time to head out!” called her mother, Uma from downstairs. Uma was an older version of Usagi. She had curves and wore her hair down. She wore the normal Chunin cloths.

“My little girl is growing up!” said Usagi’s father, Zuko. He was a tall man with short brown hair and pink eyes. He wore a white t-shirt, gray pants, and blue shoes. He looked so proud of his daughter.

“I’m ready!” said Usagi as she spun around, showing her parents her outfit.

“You look so pretty!” said her mother with a bright smile.

“Yes, she does!” declared her father. “I’m going to have to fight all those boys away!”

“Lets go!” said Usagi as she pulled on her mothers’ hand. The two adults laughed.

“Okay, okay,” said Uma with a laugh.

** _~At The Academy~_ **

“Now, Usagi, you’re going to have to go and stand in line over there. We can’t come with you for that,” said Uma as she bent down to look at her daughter.

“Have a great first day, princess,” said Zuko as he hugged his daughter.

“Bye Oka-san, Oto-san!” said Usagi as she began to walk away.

“Bye Usagi!” said her parents.

**‘Now where to stand?’** thought Usagi as she walked around. **‘I guess right here is okay.’**

She was looking around when she heard a voice.

“Um, is it okay if I stand here?” asked a girl. Usagi turned to see a girl with short blue hair and gold eyes. She wore a mint green shirt with brown pants and blue ninja shoes.

“Yeah! My name is Usagi Tenshi! What’s yours? Do you wanna be my friend?” asked Usagi excitedly.

“Um, my name is Ami Sora and okay!” said Ami with a smile.

“Are you excited!” asked Usagi as more kids started to show up.

“Yeah! I can’t wait to start learning!”

“Me too!” said Usagi as the two began to chat while more kids showed up.

“Please be silent for the Hokage,” said one of the Chunin. The children and parents all got quite as the Hokage began to speak.

** _~In Class~_ **

“Now students, I know that some of you come from clans and have already started training, but here you will learn the fundaments,” said the Sensei as he went on to explain some things to the students.

Usagi and Ami sat up at the front of the class in the middle desk. Usagi sat in the middle and Ami sat to her left. A pink haired girl sat on her right.

“Today, we are only going to be going over somethings and then you can leave. If you are waiting for one of the older students, they will be getting out before us, so just go outside and meet with them,” said Sensei.

** _~End of Class~_ **

“I think today was great,” said Usagi to Ami as they walked out of the building.

“Yeah, it was,” agreed Ami as the two laughed.

“Well, I’m gonna go home and clean my room before dinner. I’ll see you later!” said Usagi as she started to run.

“Bye Usagi! See you later!” yelled Ami in return.

** _~At Home~_ **

“Mom, dad! Today was great! I made a friend! Her name is Ami Sora and she’s very pretty!” said Usagi as she sat down for dinner that night.

“Really? That’s great! Maybe you’ll be lucky enough to be on her team when you graduate!” said Zuko.

“I was on a team with my best friend,” said Uma as a afterthought.

“Really! That’s so cool!” said Usagi in happiness.

“You have to remember that there is no guarantee what team you will be on or with who. For all you know, it could be your best friends or people you hate. Either way, remember that team work is important and that you should always have your team mates back.”

“Right!” said Usagi with a determined face. Her parents looked at her with fond smiles.

“Enough about ninja talk. It’s time to eat! I made your favorites!” said Zuko as he presented the food to his family.

“You’re the best, dad!” said Usagi as she served her plate.

“I know,” said her father with a laugh, causing the other two to laugh.

**‘Today has been great! I can’t wait to make more friends at school tomorrow!’** thought Usagi as she chewed her food happily.


	2. Making Friends

“Alright class, it’s time to lunch, remember to come back after,” said Sensei as the children started to walk out.

“Usagi-chan, come meet my new friend!” said Ami as she pulled her friend to two kids together underneath a tree.

**‘Oh yeah! I forgot that Ami had made another friend yesterday. I can’t believe she ran into her,’ **thought Usagi with a giggle.

The girl had dark purple hair that stopped at her shoulders and sky-blue eyes. She wore a purple short sleeved shirt and dark blue pants with black ninja shoes. While the boy with his hair in a ponytail that was spiky. He wore a wore gray short sleeved shirt with his clan symbol on the front and dark brown pants and blue ninja shoes.

“Rei-chan,” said Ami, talking to the girl sitting under the tree. “This is my friend I told you about, Usagi-chan.”

“Hello! I’m Usagi Tenshi!” said Usagi with a smile as she looked at the two.

“My name is Rei Kumori, and this is my friend Shikamaru Nara,” said Rei as she pointed at the boy who seemed to be sleeping. He was laying on his back with his hands behind his head.

“Hi Shikamaru-kun, my name is Ami Sora,” said Ami with a smile to the boy. He opened his eyes to look at Ami and just nodded.

“Is it okay if we eat with you two?” asked Usagi.

“Sure,” said Shikamaru as he sat up to eat. He opened his lunch box and started eating. The two girls sat down and opened their lunches.

“So, are we all friends now?” asked Rei as she munched on her lunch, she tilted her head to the left, looking like a puppy.

“Yes!” said Usagi with a great big smile as she opened her lunch box to begin eating.

“Okay, just checking,” said Rei as she went back to eating.

**‘What kind of question is that?’** thought Ami with a sweat drop.

**‘What a drag,’ **thought Shikamaru as he ate.

“Anyway, what do you guys think about the Academy so far?” asked Ami with a smile as she opened her lunch box and began to start eating.

“Boring,” said Shikamaru and Rei.

“Exciting,” said Usagi.

**‘Well, we know that Rei and Shikamaru will get along, but I’m not sure about Usagi,’** thought Ai with a more pronounced sweat drop.

“What do you think?” asked Rei.

“I think it’s interesting,” said Ami with a grin.

The children continued to eat and talk to each other with Shikamaru eventually just falling asleep.

“What’s going on over there?” asked Rei, causing the other two girls to look where she was pointing.

They noticed a heavier looking boy being picked on by some of the other children. He had brown hair that was spiky, dark colored eyes, and red swirls on his cheek. He wore a green sweater that had a lighter color for its top and dark blue pants with regular ninja sandals.

“Are they picking on him?” asked Rei, with a frown.

“How cruel,” said Ami.

“I can go get a Sensei,” said Usagi as she moved to get up, only to be stopped by Shikamaru walking past her, shocking the other three as they thought he was asleep.

The girls watched as Shikamaru walked up to the group and talk directly to the boy, he then turned back and walked to the girls, the boy following him.

“This is Choji Akimichi,” said Shikamaru as he went back to his place beside Rei and laid down. “Choji, they aren’t troublesome.”

**‘What does that mean?’** thought the three girls.

“Hi, I’m Choji,” said Choji, shyly.

“I’m Usagi Tenshi!” said Usagi, not missing a beat. “I don’t know why those boys were picking on you, but you can hang out with us from now on! You’re our friends!”

“I’m Ami Sora,” said Ami as she smiled Choji, causing his smile to grow at how nice the two girls were being.

“Rei Kumori,” said Rei as she patted the spot on the side Shikamaru wasn’t on. “Sit, Eat.”

“Right!” said Choji with a smile as he sat next to Rei and started to eat.

“Why were they picking on you?” asked Usagi after a few minutes. Choji frowned as the other two girls looked at him. Shikamaru shifted his head toward the direction of his friend.

“They say I’m stupid and that I won’t be a good ninja,” said Choji as he looked down. “They also said I’m fat and eat too much.”

“It shouldn’t matter. You’re an Akimichi, right? Doesn’t your jutsus focus on body mass? Also, not everyone is really smart. I think you’re smart for not saying anything back to them,” said Rei in a matter of fact voice.

“I agree. They’re not worth worrying about,” said Shikamaru as he sat up.

“Yeah! Forget them!” said Usagi with a smile.

“Yeah!” said Ami. Choji looked at them in shock and started to tear up.

“Thanks guys,” he told them as he wiped his tears away. The other four smiled at him.

“Well, we’ll have to go in soon, it’s best to start going in now,” said Ami as she stood up and grabbed her lunch box.

“What a drag,” said Shikamaru as he got up. **‘If I get up now, they won’t nag at me.’**

“Come on Choji-kun, you can sit with me and Shika-kun,” said Rei as she got up.

“Right,” said Choji with a smile, getting up to fallow the other four.

The five walked together with Usagi and Ami speaking to Choji about random foods while Rei and Shikamaru just looked on with smiles.

When they got into the classroom, Rei sat down in the last row in the middle desk, Shikamaru sat to her right and Choji to his right. Ami sat in front of Rei while Usagi sat in front of Shikamaru.

‘Today is a good day,’ thought the children with smiles on their faces.

“Alright students! Today we will talk about,” started the Sensei as the children began to sit down.

** _~After School~_ **

“Well, I’ll see you guys tomorrow. I have to help my Oba-chan today,” said Ami as they walked out of the building.

“Yeah, my Oka-chan wants me to go shopping with her,” said Usagi as the group walked to the gate.

“My dad is taking me out to eat,” said Choji with a smile.

“Shikamaru, I’m supposed to meet my parents at your house,” said Rei as she looked at her lazy friend.

“What a drag,” said Shikamaru as he looked up.

The group stopped at the gate and smiled at each other.

“See you guys tomorrow!” said Ami as she took off.

“Bye,” said Choji as he walked to his parents.

“Later,” said Shikamaru as he and Rei walked to his father.

“See ya!” said Usagi as she turned to her mother.

“Hello Usagi, were those your friends?” asked Uma as Usagi grabbed her left hand in her right as the two began to walk.

“Yeah! They’re all so different,” said Usagi as she began to tell her mother about her friends, causing her to laugh every once and a while.

“So, they were picking on Choji-kun?” asked Uma.

“Yeah,” said Usagi as she looked at the ground upset.

“Well, it’s a good thing that you decided to be his friend. The fact that those kids were picking on him is horrible. How could their parents allow that,” said Uma as she shook her head. She then looked at her daughter. “Remember Usagi, there will always be people who want to hurt others. There will be people who hurt others because they don’t know what else to do. These people, if possible, need as much love as you can give them. Kindness is important, but never forget that sometimes we have to fight these people to.”

“So be nice. Even mean people are sad?” asked Usagi as she tried to summarize what her mother told her.

“Yes,” said Uma with a laugh. “Anyway, we’re here!”

“Yay!” said Usagi as she grabbed a bag to help her mom with getting groceries.

**‘I know my Ninja Way now! I will help those who have no one. People who were treated bad. Everyone needs someone. Sometimes, people who are treated bad end up becoming bad. If I can change that, then I will be happy. I know that it will be hard since I’m going to be a Kunoichi, but I can make it work. Even so, I want to try,’** thought Usagi with a determined face.

“Let’s have soup for dinner,” said Uma, causing Usagi to look at her mom.

“What kind?” asked Usagi.

“Meat ball?” asked Uma with a smile.

“That’s my favorite!” said Usagi with a huge smile.

“Then lets go get the ingredients!” said Uma as they walked along the rows of food.


	3. More Friends

“Shikamaru!” yelled Rei as she jumped on her lazy friend. The others laughed.

Rei, Usagi, Ami, and Choji were at the Nara Compound because they wanted to hang out. They were in one of the rooms when Shikaku, Shikamaru’s father, came in. His hair in its signature ponytail that spiked up. He wore mesh and a jagged sweater. He also had some ninja pants on.

He was followed by two people and a dog. He was about to say something when his wife yelled for him.

“SHIKAKU! GET OVER HERE! YOUR STUDENT IS HERE!” yelled Yoshino, scaring the children. Shikaku paled and ran out of the room, leaving the children and teen.

“Well, my name is Hana Inuzuka,” said the teen. Hana wore a white jacket, mesh long sleeved underneath it, and dark blue pants that cuffed around her ankle. Her brown hair was in a low ponytail, like always. Her clan markings on her face. “This is my brother, Kiba, and his ninken, Akamaru.”

The boy with the same face markings as Hana. He had short brown spiky hair and brown eyes. He wore a light brown long-sleeved shirt and gray shorts. A white dog with brown ears was on his head.

“Doggy!” said Ami as she and the other kids went up to Kiba and asked him about Akamaru.

Hana eventually got them all to sit down and play a random game they had found, when the door opened.

“Haruka!” yelled Hana as she jumped to get to the other teen. The girl had long dark brown hair that went a little past her butt. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt that had her clan symbol on the back. On her elbows she wore guards. For pants, she wore tight dark blue shorts that stopped mid-thigh.

“Hana. I saw you a little over an hour ago,” said Haruka with a laugh, though she did hug her friend.

“Well, it’s been an hour to long!” she then looked at the two other children with a smile, causing the two to smile shyly back at her. “And how have you two been?”

“We’re better now,” replied the girl as she shyly looked at Hana. She had on a long-sleeved blue, high collared shirt with the clan symbol on the back. She also wore black shorts that stopped at her knees. She had long dark blackish-blue hair up in a ponytail and dark eyes

The boy had on the normal blue Uchiha shirt with clan symbol and white shorts. 

Haruka looked at the children who were watching them with a smile.

“Sup?” she said as the children looked away shyly, causing Hana to laugh.

“Well, let’s start!” laughed Hana.

“What a drag. My name is Shikamaru Nara,” said Shikamaru.

“My name is Rei Kumori,” said Rei with a smile.

“I’m Ami Sora,” said Ami with a shy smile.

“Hi! I’m Usagi Tenshi!” said Usagi with a smile. **‘Yay! More friends!’**

“My name is Choji Akimichi,” said Choji.

“My name is Kiba! I’m Hana’s brother!” said Kiba. He then pointed at Akamaru, “and this is Akamaru!”

“My name is Haruka Uchiha,” said Haruka, shocking the younger children. “I’m sure all of you know Sasuke and Michiru already.”

“Yeah!” said Kiba with a smile. “We have them in our class!”

“Well then,” laughed Haruka. “I hope you will all be friends.”

“Michiru would like to feed the deer. Does anyone else want to go?” asked Shikaku. The children buzzed with excitement, except for Shikamaru who was used to it, but went along with it since Rei would pull him along if he didn’t go.

“We can?” asked Choji in surprise.

“Of course. Shikamaru, why don’t you take the other kids.”

“What a drag,” said Shikamaru as he moved to go to the back, the others following him. Even Sasuke and Michiru left, excitedly talking to the others about seeing and petting deer.

“I’ve never seen a deer up close before!” said Usagi with a grin. **‘This is so cool! And we get to feed them!’**

“Me either!” said Choji.

“Can we ride them?” asked Kiba.

“No! You can’t ride deer!” exclaimed Michiru.

“She’s right,” said Rei.

“Ah,” said Kiba in sadness.

“Michiru, Sasuke, I know the two of you haven’t been to school in a while, I can share my notes with you guys if you want,” said Ami with a blush.

“Really?” asked Sasuke with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s troublesome, but you guys are our friends now. I don’t think Usagi would let you go,” said Shikamaru as they looked at the blond.

“Nope!” said Usagi with a smile causing the others to sweat drop. **‘I plan on being friends with everyone for a very long time. Hopefully forever.’**

“Anyway, you guys have to be quite,” said Rei as they walked toward a clearing in the forest. “We don’t want to scare them.”

The children all kept quite as they fallowed Shikamaru and Rei toward the clearing. Shikamaru turned around and gave them all some food to keep in their hands.

“Hold it out like this,” he said as he showed them. “Don’t be scared. Don’t make any sudden movements. They will come, slowly.”

“Right,” said the others, besides Rei, in determination.

The children stood in small groups with their hands out, waiting for the deer to come. They waiting for several minutes and had thought that maybe they weren’t going to show up, when a deer came into the clearing.

It walked up to Shikamaru who was standing with Michiru and Sasuke. It bent its head down and ate some of the food. After a minute, it turned to Michiru and ate some food from her, causing her and the other children to gasp.

**‘He’s eating the food!’** thought Michiru with a grin. The children then looked in awe as more deer showed up and went to them, eating the food.

**‘I hope it comes for the food I have too,’** thought Sasuke with wide eyes.

After a few minutes, all the food was gone, and the deer were leaving. The children came together and chatted happily.

“Let’s play Ninja!” said Kiba in excitement.

“Yeah!” said Usagi. **‘Ninja is the best!’**

“Who’s it?” asked Choji.

“I can be it!” said Kiba.

“Is that fair? Can’t you smell us?” asked Michiru. Kiba just laughed.

“My nose isn’t as strong as my sister’s or my mom’s, but I want to do this to help with training,” said Kiba as he rubbed the back of his head.

“That’s a good idea! You and Akamaru can try to find us! We can all practice our hiding and other techniques, as long as they aren’t dangerous,” said Rei with a smile.

“It’s a drag, but I have my Shadow Possession. It’s not that strong yet,” said Shikamaru**. **

“That’s okay,” said Ami.

The children then had Kiba and Akamaru count to ten as they ran off. They played for hours, switching who was it and giving everyone a chance. They laughed when Michiru talked Kiba to get him and when Usagi and Rei jumped on Sasuke and Shikamaru when they hid together, apparently getting them back for scaring them.

After some time, the sun started to set. The children all came back, tired from playing outside. Hana took her brother and Ami home. The parents of Usagi, Choji, and Rei came for them.

In the end, everyone was content with how the day turned out.


	4. The Story Begins!

Episode(s): 1, 3

It’s been a few years since everything has happened Hana is a Chunin but now works as a medic-nin. Haruka is a Jounin and is hoping to get a team soon.

Haruka now had her long dark brown hair that went past her butt, always parted to the left. Dark colored eyes. Purple tight shirt with her clan symbol that stopped right before her bellybutton and accented her double D breast, a black skirt that stopped mid-thigh with fishnets that stopped right before her knee, the standard ninja shoes in black and with a small heel, her headband around her forehead, and nails painted black.

Sasuke and Michiru have trained with Haruka since then. They have yet to unlock the Sharingan but have worked on other Clan jutsus.

Usagi, Ami, Rei, Shikamaru, Michiru, Sasuke, Choji, and Kiba are all still friends. They train together, when they can get Shikamaru to do something, and simply hang out together. They can even be spotted with Hana and Haruka at times.

They even managed to add Ino to their group since her dad was friends with Shikaku. At first, she was a brat, but after a while, and a pissed of Haruka, she calmed down.

Today, though, the younger kids where in school. Tomorrow they would be tested to become Genin. They were all hopeful that they would somehow end up on teams together.

“Where’s Iruka-Sensei?” asked Michiru from where she sat next to Sasuke in the back row. Her blackish-blue hair was up in a ponytail, like Ino, keeping it from her dark eyes. A black dress with her clan symbol on the back and that stopped a few inches past her knee. Black pants with dark blue ninja shoes.

The desk held two people each.

“Probably trying to find Naruto,” said Kiba from where he sat at the desk to her right with Choji, who was eating.

“I wonder what he did this time?” asked Ami from where she sat in front of Kiba, next to Usagi who was laughing. Her blue hair went to mid back with bangs sweeping to cover her left eye. She wore dark blue jacket with bird designs at the bottom, over a white shirt. Her shorts stopped at her knee and where gray in color. She also had dark blue ninja shoes.

Usagi had her long blond hair in a braid down to her mid back. A red shirt that hand an angel wing design on the back, black skirt with wrappings that covered her legs, and dark blue ninja shoes.

“Hopefully it’s something good,” said Ino from where she stood next to Rei. Her original seat was in front of Rei, but she was having fun watching her mess with Shikamaru.

“We’ll hear about it later,” said Rei from in front of Sasuke, poking Shikamaru who was asleep next to her. Ino telling her to write on his face. They had done it enough times to know that he wouldn’t wake up while they did it.

Rei had her dark purple hair that stopped mid-back and was kept in a braid. A black crop top with fishnet underneath that covered her stomach. Black shorts that reached mid-thigh and black ninja shoes.

“Looks like they’re back,” said Kiba after he sniffed the air.

Iruka came in with Naruto, who was tied up, causing the children to go silent and Ino to go back to her seat. He put him on the ground at the front of the classroom.

“I’m at the end of my rope, Naruto. You failed the graduation test last time and the time before that,” said Iruka as he lectured at Naruto. “Tomorrow you’ve got another chance, and you’re messing up again.”

Naruto just grunted, pissing off Iruka. He then turned to the other students.

“Fine! Because you missed it, Naruto, everyone will review the Transformation jutsu!” yelled Iruka causing the students to grown.

“I’m gonna kill him,” said Shikamaru as he woke up from Iruka’s yelling.

“Is that before or after you fall asleep again?” asked Sasuke with a raised eyebrow.

“Good question,” said Michiru as Shikamaru glared at them. The others in their group laughed. They then all got up and stood in line.

After a few minutes of people trying their transformation jutsu, it was Sakura’s turn. None in the group really liked her. Even when Ino stopped liking Sasuke, Sakura demanded that she stop being friends with Sasuke and even started talking and about the other girls in the group. Ino decided that it wasn’t worth the problem and that she actually liked her weird dysfunctional group, so she stopped being friends with Sakura.

“Alright, Sakura here. Let’s go! Transform!” said Sakura as she turned into a copy of Iruka.

“You transformed into me,” said Iruka, unimpressed, though he did have a smile. “Good”

Sakura then transformed back and turned to Sasuke with a squeal.

“Yes, I did it!” she said with a giggle.

**‘I don’t like her. At all,’** thought Usagi with an eyebrow twitch.

“Sasuke, did you see that?” asked Sakura. Sasuke just ignored her.

“Next, Sasuke Uchiha,” said Iruka as he tried to get Sakura to stop. Sasuke quickly transformed into Iruka. “Right, good. Next, Naruto Uzumaki.”

“This is a total waste of time, Naruto,” said Shikamaru, annoyed.

“We always pay for your screw ups,” complained Ino.

“Like I care,” said Naruto as he went forward. He went to perform the Transformation jutsu, only to change it to one he created, causing him to turn into an attractive naked women. Iruka had blood shoot out of his nose while the girls looked shocked and the boys looked a cross between shocked and wondering if the other girls would look that way.

After Iruka got over his shock, he yelled at Naruto and dismissed the students, allowing them to go home.

** _~The Next Day~_ **

“We will now start the final exam. When your name is called, proceed to the testing room. The final test will be on the clone jutsu,” said Iruka as he looked at the names of the students in the class. He then started to call the first kid.

“This is exciting!” said Usagi from where she sat in the back to Sasuke’s right, Michiru on his left.

“We’ve trained hard, so it shouldn’t be a problem!” said Kiba from where he sat at the desk to Michiru’s left. Choji was at his left and Ami to Choji’s left.

“It’s still a drag,” complained Shikamaru from in front of Michiru. Rei on his right and Ino to her right.

“Best of luck, everyone,” said Rei to the others with a smile. The others smiled or smirked in return.

** _~The Next Day~_ **

“We did it!” said Usagi who had her headband around her waist like Ino.

“I know!” said Ami who had hers around her forehead, Michiru also had hers around her forehead.

“How should I wear mine?” asked Rei as she looked at her headband.

“Troublesome,” said Shikamaru as he walked up to her and tied hers around her arm, like his. “Done.”

“It works,” said Sasuke as he smirked at Shikamaru, making said boy blush and look away. Choji and Kiba laughed.

Their group had made it to the academy early to make sure that Sasuke and Michiru didn’t have to sit next to any of their crazy fans. Sasuke sat next to a window, Michiru to his right, and Ami to her right. Usagi sat behind Sasuke, Ino to her right, and Kiba to Ino’s right. Choji sat behind Usagi, Shikamaru next to him, and Rei next to Shikamaru.

After some time, some of the other students came in, and too the small groups surprise, Shikamaru got up to walk to Naruto.

“Shika?” questioned Rei in shock.

“What are you doing here, Naruto?” asked Shikamaru as he stopped next to Naruto who was sitting in front of Ami. “This isn’t for dropouts. You can’t be here unless you graduate.”

“Shikamaru, you do see that he has a headband on, right?” asked Rei as she walked up to her friend, causing said boy to blush in embarrassment. The girls in their group giggled to themselves, though Shikamaru heard them.

**‘What made him ask a stupid question?’** wondered Usagi to herself.

“Yeah! Do you see this, Shikamaru, Do you see this?” said Naruto as he pointed at his headband. “Open your eyes, Shikamaru. It’s a regulation headband. We’re going to be training together, how do you like that?”

“Hm,” grunted Shikamaru as he looked away.

“Let me put it this way, I look great in this headgear, like it was made for me,” said Naruto with a laugh.

Not even a minute later, Sakura ran into the room. She then started to pant, tired from running. She glared at Ino.

“Looks like she still doesn’t like you,” laughed Rei as she and Shikamaru walked back to their seats.

“Just ignore her,” said Sasuke as he glanced at his friend.

“Sasuke is right,” said Michiru with a smile.

Sakura ran to Sasuke’s row.

**‘Here we go,’** thought the friends with a sigh.

“Good morning, Sasuke,” she said as she ignored Michiru and Ami who were also in the row. Though she did glare at Michiru who was sitting next to Sasuke. Sasuke simply glared at the pink hair girl in anger.

“Mind if I sit next to you?” asked Sakura.

“Can’t you see that I’m already here?” said Michiru with an eyebrow twitch.

“Her forehead is so big, her face has no room for her eyes,” said Ino, making the others laugh and Sakura glare.

“I didn’t ask you!” said Sakura to Michiru.

“I got here before you did,” said a random girl as more came over to talk about

They watched as the girls yelled at each other about who would sit next to Sasuke, causing the group of friends to glare in annoyance.

“What is Naruto doing?” questioned Kiba, causing the others to turn and see Naruto crouched on Sasuke’s desk, a few inches away from his face.

“This is gonna be funny,” said Rei with a smirk, Shikamaru just grunted.

“Naruto! Stop glaring at Sasuke!” yelled Sakura as she and the other girls glared. Naruto looked at her, then back to Sasuke. Sasuke simply looked at him, uncaringly. They seemed to have electricity going in between their eyes.

“Oh shit,” said Kiba with wide eyes as he and the others watched Naruto fall forward and kiss Sasuke.

“What the?” asked Sakura in shock as the two boys stared at each other in horror, lips still connected.

“This is great!” laughed Kiba as the rest of their group laughed as well.

The two boys broke apart and started to cough. Rei passed her water bottle to Ino, who passed it to Michiru, who gave it to Sasuke. Sasuke drank water and spit it back out.

“I will get you, Naruto,” said Sasuke as he rinsed out his mouth, Michiru patting his back.

“Naruto! You are so dead!” yelled Sakura as she and the other girls attacked Naruto.

After some violence, and Choji handing Sasuke a bag of chips to get the taste out of his mouth, Iruka came in and addressed the students.

“As of today, you are all ninja,” he said with a smile, causing the Genin to smile too. “To get here, you faced difficult trials and hardships. But that’s nothing. What comes next will be all the more difficult. Now, you are only Genin – first level ninjas. All the Genin will be grouped into three-man squads. Each squad will be led by a Jounin – an elite ninja.”

“Obviously, I’m going to be in Sasuke’s group,” said Sakura with a smirk toward Ino, who simply raised her eyebrow.

“And I care because?” asked Ino, causing some of her friends to snicker.

“I wonder how they will group us?” asked Rei, causing some of her friends to look at her. Shikamaru just sighed.

“What a drag.”

**‘At least we don’t go through this alone,’** thought Usagi with a grin.

“We want ever squad to have a balance of strength and abilities, so that’s how we set them up,” said Iruka, answering Rei’s question. “I will now announce the squads.”

The friends listen for a while, but they had yet to be called.

“Squad seven: Naruto Uzumaki, Usagi Tenshi, and Sasuke Uchiha,” said Iruka. Usagi turned to Sasuke.

“At least it’s not a fangirl?” said Usagi uncertainly. Sasuke looked at her, then Naruto, then Sakura. He nodded.

“Next, squad eight: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame.”

“No fair,” said Kiba as he looked at his friends who only smiled, or smirked, at him.

“Squad nine: Rei Kumori, Michiru Uchiha, and Ami Sora.”

“Yes!” said the three girls together, Ino just laughed.

“Squad ten: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi.”

“Another three for three,” laughed Ino.

“Iruka-sensei,” said Naruto as he stood up and pointed at Sasuke, “why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same group with a slug like Sasuke?”

Sakura and the other girls glared at him, annoyed.

“Hm. Sasuke had the best scores, along with Michiru, of all the graduating students. Naruto, you had the worst scores,” said Iruka with a look, causing the other students to laugh. “To create a balanced group, we put the best student with the worst student.”

“Just make sure you don’t get in my way, loser,” said Sasuke as Michiru and Usagi got sweat drops.

**‘This should be interesting,’** thought Usagi as she sighed.

“Hey, what did you say?” said a pissed off Naruto.

“Hard of hearing?” asked Sasuke.

“Knock it off, Naruto! Sit down!” said Sakura.

“After lunch, you’ll meet your new Jounin teachers. Until then, class dismissed,” said Iruka, causing the students to get up.

“We should all go eat together!” said Ino.

“As much as I want to, I think I’ll go get to know my team,” said Kiba with a sigh as he got up. He walked toward Hinata and Shino and left with them.

“The rest of us can eat together,” said Rei as Ami and Michiru walked up to Ino, who was standing with Choji and Shikamaru.

“We can to! I can get Naruto,” said Usagi as she and Sasuke walked up to them.

“That should be fine. My mom made a bunch of rice balls we can eat,” said Rei with a smile.

“Yum!” said Choji.

“Poor Kiba,” giggled Michiru.

“We will meet you were we normally eat,” said Ino as she looked around. “There he is!”

The group turned to see Naruto looked at one of the desk, sad.

“Naruto! Come on! We’re going to go eat with some of the other team!” said Usagi, causing said boy to look at them in shock.

“Rei’s mom even made rice balls!” said Choji with a grin. Naruto grinned back and ran to them.

“Let’s go eat!” said Naruto happily.

The group walked out onto the roof. Sitting in a circle. Sasuke, Usagi, Naruto, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Rei, Ami, Michiru. Rei passed out the food and they talked about who they thought their Sensei would be.

“I hope it’s someone strong!” said Naruto.

“They’re Jounin, they’re supposed to be strong,” said Shikamaru as he laid on his back with his eyes closed.

“Don’t go to sleep!” yelled Ino and Usagi, causing him to sigh and the others to laugh. He sat up and took some food Rei offered him.

“What a drag,” he said as he took a bite of his food.

“Poor Shika, no one will let you sleep,” laughed Rei, causing the others to laugh od chuckle.

“Like he doesn’t sleep enough?” asked Sasuke with a smirk.

“Shut up,” said Shikamaru as he glared at the Uchiha boy and shot a quick glance toward Michiru. “At least I don’t play hard to get just to impress someone.”

“At least I don’t fall asleep so that I can dream about her all day,” said Sasuke with a light blush and a glare. He had shot a quick glance toward Rei, causing Shikamaru to also have a light blush.

“Are you sure it’s a girl? He and Naruto seemed pretty good earlier,” snickered Ino, causing the others to laugh as the two boys blushed and then glared at each other.

“I’m so happy that all of us have great teams,” said Ami with a smile, causing the others to smile at her, or smirk.

“Yes, a team with friends!” said Usagi as she put her hands on Sasuke’s and Naruto’s shoulders, causing Naruto to look at her in shock.

“Friends?” asked Naruto as he started at her.

“Of course!” said Ami with a grin. Naruto looked at everyone else as they smiled or smirked at him. He then broke into a big grin.

“YEAH!” he yelled in happiness.

“To bad Kiba isn’t here,” said Choji as he continued to eat.

“Next time,” said Michiru with a smile.

“There’s a next time? What a drag,” said Shikamaru, causing the others to laugh.

“Anyway, lunch is up,” said Ino as she stood up, causing the others to stand as well.

The group walked back to the classroom while laughing and talking about random things.

Once back in the classroom, they sat by teams, laughing and joking the entire time. Sakura and some of the other girls glared at Usagi who sat next to Sasuke.

“Well then, boys,” said Rei with a smirk from where she sat behind Usagi, “looks like you guys might have to protect Usagi from the Sasuke Fanclub.”

“Fuck,” said Sasuke as he looked scared. The others laughed.

“Michiru, they’re trying to steal your boyfriend!” said Ino, causing the two Uchiha to blush.

“Now, now, let’s not pick on them,” said Usagi with a chuckle.

The group continued to laugh as they waited for their teams.


	5. Pass Or Fail!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s): 4-5

“He’s late,” said an annoyed Naruto. He, Sasuke, and Usagi were stuck in the room, waiting for their Sensei. Every other team had already left, leaving them alone.

Sasuke was sitting at a desk, Usagi was leaning on it, and Naruto was looking out the door.

“Why is he so late! Everyone else has meet their Sensei’s and have probably gone on some crazy adventures! Even Iruka-sensei left!” said Naruto in anger.

“We know, Naruto. There isn’t much we can do now,” said Usagi as she looked at Naruto move a chair to the door. “What are you doing?”

“That’s what he gets for coming late,” laughed Naruto as he put an erasure on top of the door.

“Our teacher’s a Jonin – an elite ninja,” said Sasuke as he watched. “You think he’d fall for that?”

“Yeah, Haruka would either let it hit her or kill you, and she’s a Jonin too,” said Usagi as she looked at Naruto. They stopped and watched as someone put out their hand and opened the door, causing the erasure to fall on his head.

“I got him,” Naruto laughed. “He totally fell for it!”

**‘He actually fell for it, or is he acting like Haruka-nee does?’** thought Sasuke to himself.

**‘I feel like this is going to end badly,’** thought Usagi to herself.

“Hmm. How can I put this?” said the man with silver hair and who wore the regular Jonin outfit, plus a facemask, as he picked up the erasure and then looked at the three Genin. “My first impression of this group – you’re a bunch of idiots.”

The three Genin got a depressed aurora around them.

“Meet me on the roof in five minutes,” said the man as he disappeared.

“Well, let’s go,” said Usagi with a sigh after a moment of silence.

“Right,” said the two boys. The three walked to the roof and sat in front of their new Sensei.

“Why don’t you introduce yourself one at a time?” asked the man.

“What would you like us to say?” asked Usagi.

“Things you like. Things you hate. Dreams for the future. Hobbies. Things like that.”

“Why don’t you tell us stuff first?” asked Naruto. “I mean, before we talk, tell us about you, so we can see how it’s supposed to work.”

“Me?” asked the man as he pointed to himself. “I’m Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate – I don’t feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future – never really thought about it. As for my hobbies – I have lots of hobbies.”

**‘Just his name?’** thought the three as they looked at each other annoyed.

“Okay, you’re turn. You on the right – you first,” said the man now known as Kakashi.

“Believe it!” said Naruto as he messed around with his headband. “I’m Naruto Uzamaki. I like instant ramen in a cup, my new friends, and I really like the ramen Iruka-Sensei got me at the Ichiriku Noodle Shop. But I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. And my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I’m somebody – somebody important!”

“Alright. Next,” said Kakashi as he looked at Usagi.

“I’m Usagi Tenshi! I like my friends and family. I don’t hate a lot of things, but it would have to be people who mistreat others for things they can’t control. My hobby is painting. My dream is to help as many people as I can! I want to be a medical ninja like Lady Tsunade!” said Usagi with a smile, causing the two boys to smile at her, or smirk in Sasuke’s case.

“Last one.”

“My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate people who mistreat my family and when Haruka-nee decides to baby me. I like spending time with my friends and training with Haruka-nee and Michiru as well as tomatoes. My hobby is training with Haruka-nee and Michiru. My dream isn’t a dream, but a goal. To find out why what happened to my clan really happened and restore my clan,” said Sasuke as he looked forward. Usagi smiled at him gently while Naruto looked confused.

“Good. You’re each unique, and you have your own ideas. We’ll have our first mission tomorrow.”

“Uh, what kind of mission are we going to have?” asked Naruto with a smile and salute.

“It’s a task the four of us will do together.”

“What, what, what, what?”

“A survival exercise.”

“Huh? Survival exercise?” asked Naruto, confused.

“This is different from the Academy, right?” asked Usagi. **‘I need to get as much information as I can, that’s what Haruka-nee said to do.’**

“Correct. This is not like your previous training,” said Kakashi as the three looked at him with frowns on their faces.

“So, uh, what kind of training is it then?” asked Naruto which caused Kakashi to start chuckling.

“Why is it funny?” asked Usagi with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, if I tell you the answer, you’re not going to like it,” finished Kakashi in a sing song voice.

“Huh?”

“Of the 27 graduates who just came here, only 12 will actually be accepted as Genin. The other 15 will be weeded out and sent back to the Academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it – pass, fail test, and the chances that you’ll fail is at least 66%,” said Kakashi, shocking the other three. “See? Didn’t I tell you; you wouldn’t like it?”

“That’s crazy!” cried out Naruto. “We worked hard to ger here. Believe it! What was that graduation test for anyway?”

“Oh, that. That was just to select candidates who might become Genin – or not.”

“What?” said a surprised Naruto.

“That’s how it is. I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at 5 AM, and bring your ninja gear,” said Kakashi.

**‘I have to be ready for this! If I want to be able to help people, I need to be strong! I wonder if I can add chakra to my fist to make the impact better. Maybe I’ll check more into with the med-nin books Haruka-nee gave me,’** thought Usagi to herself as she looked at the ground.

“That’s it. You’re dismissed. Oh, tomorrow you better skip breakfast, or else you’ll puke,” said Kakashi as he then left.

“Well, we should all go home!” said Usagi as she stood up, causing the other two to stand as well. “Remember to eat breakfast!”

“What? But Kakashi-sensei said not to,” said Naruto in shock.

“Yeah, but Haruka-nee says a ninja should always eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner,” said Sasuke as he started walking away. “See you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow!” replied the other two.

“I should go to! I need to make sure my weapons are ready,” said Usagi with a smile. “Bye Naruto!”

“Bye!”

** _~Next Day~_ **

“Morning,” said Usagi with a yawn.

“Morning,” replied Sasuke.

“Hmm,” mumbled Naruto as the three stood next to each other. They stood with their backs to each other waiting. Eventually, both Naruto and Usagi sat on the ground.

Naruto fell asleep, Sasuke simply looked round, and Usagi red from her medical book.

“Morning everyone. Ready for your first day?” asked Kakashi several hours later.

“Hey!” yelled Naruto in anger. “You’re late!”

“Well, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way,” said Kakashi, causing Naruto to growl. “Well. Let’s get started.”

“Huh?” said the three in confusion.

“Here we go,” said Kakashi as he put his hand on a clock and started it. “It’s set for noon.”

“What?” said Usagi in confusion as Kakashi pulled out two bells.

“Your assignment is very simple. You just have to take these bells from me. That’s all there is to it. If you can’t get them by noon, you go without lunch.”

“What!” yelled Naruto in fear.

“You’ll be tied to those post and you’ll watch while I eat my lunch in front of you,” said Kakashi as he pointed toward the log post.

“Wait. There’s not enough bells,” said Usagi, confused. **‘Why would he do that? What is he trying to do?’**

“Well, that way, at least one of you will end up tied to a post and ultimately disqualified for failing to complete the mission. That one goes back to the Academy. Then again, all three of you could flunk out, too. You can use any weapons, including shuriken. If you’re not prepared to kill me, you won’t be able to take the bells.”

**‘He’s a Jonin, there is no way we can take him one on one. We have to work as a team,’** thought Usagi as she glanced at Sasuke. He glanced at her and nodded slightly while moving closer to Naruto. Kakashi watched the two as Naruto spoke. Kakashi insulted Naruto while the other two planned, causing said boy to attack.

“Damn it, Naruto!” said Sasuke as Naruto took off. Kakashi stopped him and caused the other two to look at him in shock.

“I didn’t say start yet,” said Kakashi as he held Naruto’s right arm behind him. He then let the boy go and watched as the other two walked up next to him. “But you came at me with the full intention of destroying me, so – how can I say this? I’m actually starting to like you guys. Get ready. And – start!”

Naruto was about to jump off in a different direction, but Sasuke grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him in a different direction, Usagi following close behind and dropping several smoke bombs.

“Well then,” said Kakashi in surprise, “that was unexpected.”

** _~With the Genin~_ **

“What’s the big idea!” yelled out Naruto as the three hid in a random spot, away from Kakashi.

“Do you honestly think that any of us have an chance of beating a Jonin? Think about it, Naruto,” said Usagi.

“She’s right,” said Sasuke as he looked around. He was trying to keep watch for his team.

“I can take him!” said Naruto.

“No, you can’t.”

“What did you say!” yelled Naruto as he got up to yell at Sasuke.

“He’s speaking the truth, Naruto. He’s trained with a Jonin since he was small! Haruka-nee is one of the Sensei’s this year. She’s a tough teacher. And even when we’ve all tried to fight her at once, we’ve lost.” Said Usagi with a fond smile.

“Really?” asked Naruto in shock as he looked at the two. They both nodded.

“She wasn’t even trying,” said Sasuke in annoyance. Naruto, shocked by this, sat down.

“Then what do we do?” he asked.

**‘Good, he’s gonna listen,’** thought Usagi with a smile.

“We need to work together. What are your specialties?” asked Sasuke as he sat down. The three were all facing each other.

“Well, I mastered my shadow clones,” said Naruto with a smile.

“I have Taijutsu and fire style techniques.”

“I have some medical ninja training, from my mom, and my dad taught me some wind style techniques,” said Usagi as she took out two fans from her pouch. They were blue with white flower designs.

“That seems good,” said Naruto, unsure. To his shock, Sasuke nodded in agreement.

“I think we can work something out,” said Sasuke as he mad a motion for the other two to lean in. He whispered his plan into their ears.

What the three didn’t know was Kakashi was watching them.

“No way!” Naruto said as he shot up.

“But Naruto!” said Usagi, in shock.

“I can beat him by myself!” yelled Naruto as he ran off.

“The fool,” said Sasuke as he got up. He then looked at Usagi as she stood. “Let’s go.”

“Right,” said Usagi as the two took off.

** _~A Few Minutes Later, the Open Field~_ **

“I’m gonna pass this test! And I’m not going to go back to the academy!” said Naruto as he summoned six shadow clones. “You’re overconfident sensei!”

“Hmm,” said Kakashi as he looked up from his book. “It looks like the stories are true, he can create shadow clones. Great technique, but I don’t think you can maintain it for very long.

“You talk like you’re the best, Naruto, but you’re still the worst student. You can’t beat me with this jutsu. You can’t even beat your teammates.”

“Wanna bet!” said Naruto as all the Naruto’s jumped up into the air to reveal Sasuke and Usagi, with her fans, running toward Kakashi.

“He hid them?” said Kakashi in surprise as Naruto clones jumped on him to hold him down.

“Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!” said Sasuke as he launched a fire attack. Usagi used his back as a springboard to launch her attack.

“Wind Style: Slashing Wind!” called out Usagi as she used her attack. It caused Sasuke’s fire to become even stronger.

“Don’t think that will get me!” yelled out Kakashi as he managed to get the Naruto’s off of him and jumped out of the way. The attack destroyed the Naruto’s.

“Dam it!” said the real Naruto from the sideline.

“It looks like you guys failed. You tried, but none of you know how to really work together,” mocked Kakashi.

“That’s what you think!” said Usagi with a laugh. A bell was then heard ringing.

“What?” said Kakashi in shock as he looked to his side to notice the bells were missing.

“When you pushed my clones off of you, one of them managed to get a bell,” said Naruto with a laugh as he held up a bell.

“We may have only got one, but we can try for another!” said Usagi with a smile.

They were cut off when a ringing went off.

“That’s time,” said Kakashi as the others looked disappointed. “You guys . . . pass!”

“We did!?” exclaimed Naruto and Usagi in happiness. Sasuke smirked.

“Yes, now, why don’t we go and get something to eat, my treat,” said Kakashi as he started to walk away.

“Hell yeah!” said Naruto as he ran after his new Sensei.

“Wait for us!” said Usagi as she and Sasuke ran to catch up.

**‘This is my new team! A new friend and a new mentor! I also have an old friend in Sasuke! I can’t wait until we start our own missions!’** thought Usagi with a smile as she watched Sasuke and Naruto bicker while Kakashi continued to read his book. **‘Yes. A good start!’**


	6. Journey to the Land of Waves!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s): 6

“Oh! My poor little Torah! Mommy was so worried about her naughty little fuzzykins, yes,” said a large women as she snuggled her cat.

“The cat was annoying, but I kind of feel bad for it,” said Usagi to her team.

“I don’t blame it for running,” said Naruto as they watched.

“Now, then, for Squad Seven’s next mission we have several available tasks,” said the Hokage, ignoring the women and cat. “Among them, babysitting the chief counselor’s three-year-old, helping his wife do the shopping, digging up potatoes, and-“

“NO!” yelled Naruto, cutting off the Hokage. He threw his arms up in an x formation. “I wanna go on a real mission, something challenging and exciting, not this little kid stuff! Come on, old man!”

**‘He’s got a point,’** thought Sasuke.

**‘These missions are annoying,’** thought Usagi.

**‘I knew this was coming. Haruka may not know Naruto that well, but she was good at predicting what he might act like,’** thought Kakashi with a sigh.

“How dare you!” yelled Iruka as he stood up and slammed his hands on the table. “You’re just a brand-new Genin with no experience! Like everyone else, you start with simple missions to develop your skills and prove yourself!”

“Are you serious? Babysitting is not a mission! It’s just a stupid-Ah!” yelled Naruto, only to be cut off when Kakashi hit him over the head, knocking him to floor.

“Will you put a lid on it?” said Kakashi as he looked at his student.

“Naruto,” said the old man. “It seems you do not understand the tasks you have been given. Listen, many different kinds of requests come into our village every day, from babysitting to assassinations. These requests are carefully recorded, analyzed, then ranked A, B, C, or D, depending on their difficultly.

“We ninja are also ranked by ability – Hokage at the top, Jonin, Chunin, and Genin at the bottom. At the highest level, we select the missions and assign them to ninja who have the appropriate skill and experience. And if the mission is successful, we receive a fee that supports our village and our work.

“Since you are untried Genin, just starting down the Shinobi path, you are given D-level assignments, of course. Hm?” questioned the Hokage once he noticed no one was listening to him.

“Sorry,” apologized Kakashi, though he didn’t seem to mean it.

“You always lecture me like you’re my grandfather or something. But I’m no the little brat who used to pull pranks all the time. I’m a ninja now, and I want a ninja mission,” said Naruto as he then pouted and turned away.

“I’m going to hear about this later,” said Kakashi as he rubbed his head. Iruka and the Hokage chuckled.

“Naruto wants us to know he’s not a brat, he’s a former brat, and he wants a mission. So be it,” said the Hokage, shocking everyone. “Since you are so determined, I’m going to give you a C-ranked mission. You’ll be bodyguards on a journey.”

“Really?” asked Naruto in surprise. “Yes! Who? Who?”

**‘I wonder why he would given in so easily. I guess I can understand since the mission isn’t that hard. We might have to deal with some bandits on our way, but that should be it,’** thought Usagi as Naruto went on about who he thought it would be.

“Send in out visitor,” said the Hokage to some people outside the room.

“What the? A bunch of little snot nosed kids?” asked the man as he took a drink from his bottle. He was an older man. Black sleeves top, tan pants, sandals, a backpack, a white towel over his shoulders and a white rope on his head. “And you, the little one with the idiotic look on your face. You really expect me to believe you’re a ninja?”

**‘Well, that’s mean,’** thought Usagi as Naruto became mad over it.

“I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder, and I must return to my country. I’m building a bridge there that will change our world, and I expect you to get me there safely, even if it means giving your life,” introduced the drunk man.

** _~Sometime Later, At the Entrance to the Village~_ **

“Yeah!” yelled Naruto as he walked outside the village. “Alright!”

“Why are you so excited, Naruto?” asked a curious Usagi.

“This is the first time I ever left the village,” explained Naruto as he looked at everything with excitement. “I’m a traveler now, believe it!”

“Hey, am I supposed to trust my life to this runt? He’s a joke!” said Tazuna in anger. Kakashi nervously chuckled.

“He’s with me and I’m a Jonin, so you don’t need to worry,” said Kakashi.

**‘And now they’re arguing,’** thought Usagi with a sigh as Naruto and the old man yelled back and forth. She then turned to Sasuke with a smile.

“Imagine if Haruka was here!” she said with a laugh. The color drained from Sasuke’s face and Kakashi watched them in amusement.

“Who’s Haruka?” asked Naruto as they all stared walking.

“Haruka is Sasuke’s and Michiru’s older sister. Well, not really, you see, they are all members of the Uchiha clan, and she happens to be the oldest, so she takes care of them. She the Jonin for Michiru, Ami, and Rei,” explained Usagi with a smile.

“Really? Probably on time compared to our shit Sensei,” mumbled Naruto.

“What was that?” asked Kakashi, appearing behind Naruto.

“Nothing!” yelled Naruto in fear as Sasuke and Usagi chuckled.

“If Haruka-nee was here, you’d be in a world of pain,” said Sasuke with a smirk.

“Anyway, you three can relax. There are no battles in a C-rank mission,” said Kakashi as he patted Usagi on the head.

“And we aren’t that likely to run into any foreign enemy ninja or anything like that,” said Usagi with a smile.

“Not likely,” chuckled Kakashi, but Usagi notice that Tazuna’s face went serious. Kakashi noticed it as well.

**‘I wonder why,’** thought Usagi as the group continued walking. 

** _~After Some Time~_ **

The group walked for a good distance, when they came across a puddle on the side of the road. Naruto and Tazuna walked by it, uncaring. Sasuke looked curious and Usagi, somewhat suspicious. Kakashi glanced at it then patted Usagi on the head. She turned to him and he smiled, at least she thinks he did.

The group walked a few feet, then were attacked.

“What?” said Kakashi in shock as chains appeared and wrapped around him. The others watched in shock as he was ripped in pieces.

**‘What do we do? We aren’t train for this, not yet!’** thought Usagi in fear as she got ready to counter act.

“Ka-Kakashi-Sensei!” yelled Naruto in shock, only for the two attackers to appear behind him and laugh.

“Now it’s your turn,” said one of them as they prepared to attack. Naruto froze, but Sasuke and Usagi moved into action.

Sasuke throw a shuriken and a kunai, pinning the chains to a tree.

“I can’t get loose,” said one of the men.

“Ah!” Naruto exclaimed in shock as Sasuke jumped on the two ninja’s arms and kicked them away from Naruto. He then grabbed Naruto and jumped out of the way.

“Wind Style: Wind Shuriken!” said Usagi s she used her fans to attack the enemy, lucky for them, they dodged. The two men then attacked again. One went after Naruto while the other went after Tazuna.

“Stay behind me,” said Usagi as she got in front of Tazuna. She held her fans out and pressed a hidden button that caused blades to shoot out from the top. Sasuke then got in front of her. The man was about to attack, when Kakashi appeared and stopped him, holding the second man in his other arm.

“Hi,” said Kakashi with a board face.

**‘So, he is okay,’** thought Usagi with a smile.

“What?” said Naruto as he looked to the side where they saw Kakashi died to see that logs were in its place.

“Naruto, sorry I didn’t help you right away, I didn’t mean for you to get hurt,” said Kakashi as he carried the two unconscious men. “I just didn’t think you’d freeze up like that.”

He then walked toward the other three in the group.

“Good job, Sasuke, very smooth, you too, Usagi,” said Kakashi as he gave Tazuna a look, causing the older man to look away.

“Hey,” said Sasuke to Naruto,

“Yeah?” asked Naruto in shock.

“You’re not hurt, are ya? Scardy-cat,” said Sasuke with a smirk.

“Sasuke!” yelled Naruto in annoyance, ready to attack.

“Naruto! Stand still! These Ninja have poison in their claws, we need to get it out of you quickly,” said Kakashi. “It’s in your blood, so don’t move around, that spreads the poison.”

“I’ll help,” said Usagi as she walked over to Naruto, her hands glowing green.

“What’s that,” asked Naruto.

“Medical Ninjutsu. I can heal small things. I should be able to help get the poison out!” said Usagi with a smile. Naruto gave her a nervous smile and let her do her thing.

“By the way, Mr. Tazuna,” started Kakashi.

“Yeah, what?” asked the old man.

“We need to talk,” said Kakashi as he went to tie up the men.

After Usagi finished treating Naruto, the group stood in front of the tree looking at the two ninja.

“They’re Chunin from the Village Hidden in the Mist. Their specialty is relentless attack. They keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice,” explained Kakashi.

“How did you know about our ambush?” asked one of the men. Kakashi looked at them deadpan.

“A puddle, on a clear day, when it hasn’t rained in weeks?” he asked.

“In that case, why’d you leave it for the Genin to do the fighting?” asked Tazuna.

“I could have taken them out quickly,” replied Kakashi, “but then I’d have learned nothing. I had to know who their target was, and what they were after.”

“Hmm? What are you getting at?” asked Tazuna in annoyance.

“This,” said Kakashi as he turned to look at Tazuna, his hands resting in his pockets. “I wanted to know if they were after us, ninja attacking ninja, or if they were after you, the master bridge builder.

“When you put in your request, you asked for slandered protection from robbers and highway men. You didn’t say there were ninja looking for you, hunting you down. If we knew this, it would be a B-rank mission or higher. Our task was simply to get you to your destination and protect you while you finished building your bridge. If we knew we’d be fielding attacks from enemy ninja, we would have staffed differently and charged for the cost of a B mission.

“Apparently, you have your reasons, but lying to us is not acceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission”

“We could go back,” said Usagi as she looked at Kakashi. “It would make sense if you called off this mission.”

“I guess we should go back to the village,” said Kakashi as he looked at Naruto.

“I refuse!” yelled Naruto as he took out a kunai and stabbed himself in the hand. The same one he got his injury on. “I trained hours by myself. I will never back down again and let someone else rescue me. I will never run away. And I will not lose to Sasuke. Upon this wound, I make this pledge, believe it!

“Bridge builder, I’ll complete this mission and protect you with this kunai knife.”

“That’s nice Naruto, but you just made an injury that Usagi healed, worse,” said Kakashi as Naruto looked at his female teammate, only to be scared.

“Naruto,” said Usagi with anger and annoyance.

“S-s-sorry,” said Naruto as she walked over to him. She grabbed his hand and started healing it.

“If you ever do something like this again, I’ll kill you,” she said with a glare.

“U-understood,” said Naruto in fear.

“I will send a letter to the Hokage. We will continue the mission, but I will ask for back up, just in case,” said Kakashi as Usagi treated Naruto. He bit his thumb and slammed into the ground causing smoke to appear. When the smoke cleared, a dog was shown. It was white and hand a leaf headband around its neck.

Kakashi then took out a blank scroll and quickly wrote in it. Once he was done, he rolled it up and gave it to the dog.

“Take this to the Hokage, quickly,” said Kakashi. The dog grabbed it in his mouth and then ran in the direction of the village.

“What do we do now?” asked Usagi.

“We wait,” said Kakashi. “We will find a place to camp and will stay their for the night. Once the Hokage gets the letter, he will send our backup.”

“Right,” said team seven as they looked for a place to camp for the night.


	7. Assassin of the Mist!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s): 7

“Alright everyone, are you ready?” asked Kakashi as they packed all their things.

“Yes, Sensei,” said his students.

“What about your back up?” asked Tazuna.

“They’re almost here,” replied Kakashi.

“Really?” asked an excited Naruto.

“Really,” replied a female voice.

Everyone watched in shock as Haruka and her team appeared in front of them.

“Haruka,” nodded Kakashi as he looked at his dog who then disappeared in smoke.

“I’m sorry for the delay. When your dog appeared with the scroll, the Hokage had no one to send but us. I know it seems weird to send a Genin team as back up, but I’m sure my girls can handle it,” said Haruka with a smile.

“At least a pretty lady is here now,” said Tazuna. Sasuke and Michiru glared at the man.

“Let’s get going, I will fill you in on what happened so far. We have a boat to catch,” said Kakashi as he began to lead the way.

“Right,” said Haruka as she followed him. Everyone else started to follow as well.

** _~On the Boat~_ **

The group managed to make it to the boat and were barely able to all sit in it. Naruto sat in front with Rei and Ami on either side of him. Next to Rei sat Michiru. Next to Ami was Usagi and Sasuke next to her. Haruka sat next to Kakashi and she made Kakashi sit next to her. Tazuna sat across from Kakashi and the fisherman steered the bat.

“The fog is so thick,” whispered Usagi. **‘How does he know where to go?’**

The others sat in silence. After a few moments, the fisherman spoke.

“The bridge isn’t far now,” he said as he rowed. “Our destination is up ahead – The Land of Waves.”

“Hmm?” grunted Naruto as they noticed the bridged. The children looked on in awe at construction taking place.

“Whoa!” yelled Naruto, shocking the others. “It’s huge!”

“Quiet! I told you no noise! Why do you think we’re traveling like this, huh?” said the fisherman in annoyance. “Cutting off the engine and rowing. Moving through the dense fog so they don’t see us.”

“He’s right, Naruto, please don’t yell out again,” said Haruka with a smile toward the boy.

“R-right,” whispered Naruto.

“Mr. Tazuna, before we reach the pier, I want to ask you something,” said Kakashi in a serious voice. The group could hear the anger in his voice. “The group that are after you, we need to know why. If you don’t tell us, I’m afraid I’ll have to end this mission when we drop you ashore.”

The children turned to look at their Senseis in shock.

“Kakashi has seniority. If he decides to end the mission, we have no choice but to end it. Unless he is unable to, such as if he is killed or incapacitated, then I will make the decision. I would also like to point out that my team was sent to help, making Kakashi leader even if I had seniority. It’s his mission,” said Haruka to the Genin before they could ask any questions.

**‘So, Sensei has to decide?’** thought Usagi as she looked at Kakashi.

“I have no choice but to tell you. No, I want you to know the truth,” said Tazuna as he looked at the ninja. “Like you said, this is beyond the scope of the original mission. The one who seeks my life is a very short man who cast a very long and deadly shadow.”

“A deadly shadow?” asked Kakashi.

“Who is it?” asked Haruka.

“You know him. At least, I’m sure you’ve heard his name before,” said Tazuna. “He’s one of the wealthiest men in the world – the shipping magnet, Gato.”

“Huh? Gato? Of Gato Transport?” asked Kakashi in shock, at least that’s what everyone was able to tell from his eye. “He’s a business leader. Everyone knows him.

“Who? Who? What? What?” asked Naruto in confusion.

“Gato is a very powerful tycoon from a famous company, that’s true,” said Tazuna. “But below the surface, with the same ruthless methods he uses to take over businesses and nations, he sells drugs and contraband using gangs and ninja.

“It was one year ago when Gato first set his sight on The Land of Waves. He came to our island and used his vast wealth to take total control of our transport and shipping. Anyone who tried to stand in his way simply disappeared.

“In an island nation, a man who controls the sea controls everything – finance, government, our very lives. But there’s one thing he fears, the bridge. When it is complete, it will join us to the land, and that will break his control. I am the bridge builder.”

“So, in other words, he wants you gone so that he can stay in control,” said Usagi as she put her right hand to her chin in thought.

“That means, those guys we fought in the forest, they were working for Gato,” said Sasuke as he looked at Naruto, making sure his teammate understood what was going on.

“It also means that anyone else who comes after him will also be hired by Gato,” said Rei as her teammates nodded.

“I don’t understand. If you knew he was dangerous, knew he’d send ninja to eliminate you, why did you hide that from us?” asked Kakashi.

“Because they can’t pay for a higher ranked mission, am I right?” asked Haruka. Tazuna nodded.

“The Land of Waves is a small, impoverished nation. Even our nobbles have little money. The common people who are building this bridge, they can’t pay for an A or B ranked mission. It’s too expensive. If you end the mission when you drop me ashore, there will be no bridge. They will assassinate me before I reach home,” said Tazuna. He then looked at the children and used a lighthearted voice. “But don’t feel bad about that. Of course, my sweet little grandson will be upset. He’ll cry ‘Granddad! I want my Granddad!’”

**‘Why did he say that in a childlike voice,’ **thought Usagi with a sweat drop.

“Oh, and my daughter will condemn The Ninja of the Hidden Leaves, denouncing and blaming you for abandoning her father and living her life in sorrow,” continued Tazuna. “Oh, well. It’s not your fault, forget it.”

The children all looked around, feeling bad about the situation while Kakashi and Haruka looked at each other. Kakashi sighed and used his right hand the scratch at his head.

“Well, I guess we have no other choice. We’ll have to keep guarding you,” said Kakashi as he turned to Tazuna.

“Of course, since now the mission is more expensive, you would have to make a trading deal with the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I’m sure that won’t be too bad, will it?” asked Haruka with a smile on her face, though every noticed that a very scary aroura surrounded her.

“R-right,” said Tazuna in fear.

“We’re approaching the shore,” said the fisherman. “Tazuna, we’ve been very fortunate. No one has noticed us so far.”

“Nice going,” said Tazuna, regaining his composure.

The boat went into a tunnel. It was dark, but as they got closer to the other side, they were blinded by light. Once out of the tunnel, the fog was gone, and the sun shone brightly. They saw trees growing out from the water and house on the shore.

Once docked, the group got out. The children got out first, followed by their Senseis. Once Tazuna got out, the fisherman spoke to him.

“That’s as far as I go. Good luck,” said the man.

“Right. Thank you for taking such a risk,” said Tazuna.

“Just be careful,” said the man as he started the engine and left. Tazuna then turned to the ninja.

“Okay. Take me to my home, and I mean get me there in one piece.”

“Right,” said Kakashi as they started to walk away. Kakashi and Haruka nodded to each other in a silent agreement.

The group watched as Naruto ran forward and started to look around like crazy. He then threw a Kunai in a random direction. The group then walked over to see Naruto had almost hit a rabbit. He picked it up and started to cry.

Kakashi looked at Haruka who nodded. The rabbit didn’t belong there. They looked around as the others focused on the rabbit.

“Look out!” yelled Kakashi. The group turned to see a huge sword flying toward them. Everyone threw themselves to the ground. The sword imbedded into the tree. A man was then standing on top of it.

“Well, well, if it isn’t Zabuza Momochi – rouge ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist,” said Kakashi as he walked toward the man.

“Naruto, stop,” said Haruka as she appeared in front of Naruto, shocking everyone.

“You’re in the way,” finished Kakashi. “Get back,”

“But why?” yelled Naruto.

“He isn’t like those other ninjas. He’d kill you easily,” said Haruka.

“If he’s our opponent, I’ll need this,” said Kakashi as he lifted his left hand to his headband to pull it up.

“Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye and Haruka Uchiha, the Lady of Fire – did I get that right?” asked Zabuza, causing Michiru and Sasuke to look at Kakashi in shock. “It’s too bad, huh? But you’ll have to hand over the old man.”

**‘Sensei?’** thought Usgai in shock.

“Now quick! My team, Manji formation! Protect the bridge builder and stay out of this fight!” said Kakashi.

“My team! Assist in Maji formation! Now!” called out Haruka. ‘They need to stay close to protect each other.’

“Right!” yelled out Team Nine as they got into formation, covering the old man’s back.

“Are you ready?” asked Kakashi to Haruka as he revealed his Sharingan eye.

“Yes,” she replied as she activated her Sharingan.

“Well, it looks like I get to see the Sharingan in action as well as fight an actual Uchiha. This is an honor,” said Zabuza as he turned to look at the group.

“Everyone keeps saying Sharingan, Sharingan. Will someone please tell me what Sharingan is!?” asked Naruto in annoyance.

“Sharingan, a rare power that resides in the eyes. The user of this visual jutsu, or doujutsu, can instantly see and comprehend any genjustsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu, and reflect that attack back on the attacker,” said Michiru as she looked at Kakashi in shock.

“The Sharingan is a special, rare form of doujutsu. However, there’s more to the Sharingan than that. A lot more,” continued Sasuke as he looked down at the ground.

“You got it right, boy, but you only scratched the surface. The Sharingan can analyze an opponent’s technique, and then copy it to the smallest detail,” said Zabuza as mist started to surround the area. “As for you two Jonin, in the assassination unit of the Hidden Mist, we had a standing order to destroy you on sight, though, that order mostly applied to you, Kakashi. For the Uchiha, well, many would like to have her, how much do you think she would sell for? If she can reproduce, she’ll go for a lot.”

Kakashi lightly pushed her behind him.

“Haruka, I’ll attack first. Intervene if needed,” said Kakashi, causing Haruka to look at him.

“Alright,” she said as she moved somewhat back toward the children and bridge builder.

“Enough talking, I need to exterminate the old man, now,” said Zabuza as he crouched down on the swords handle. This caused Team Seven to get into formation in front of the old man. “So, I’ll have to eliminate you first Kakashi, then Haruka, eh? So be it.”

Zabuza quickly grabbed his sword and disappeared, though Kakashi and Haruka followed his movements as he appeared to be standing on the water of the lake.

“He’s over there!” called out Naruto.

The group watched in shock as he disappeared.

“He vanished,” said Naruto in shock.

“He’ll come after me first,” said Kakashi, “then Haruka?”

“Who is he?” asked Michiru.

“Zabuza Momochi – the ex-leader of the Hidden Mist Assassination unit. He’s a master of the silent killing technique,” said Haruka.

“S-s-s-s-silent?’ asked Naruto in fear.

“As the name suggests, it happens in an instant – without sound or warning of any kind. It’s so fast you pass from this life without realizing what has happened. The Sharingan cannot fully neutralize it, so don’t lower you guard,” said Kakashi to the students.

“Well, if we fuck up, we only die,” said Haruka in a happy voice.

“The mist is getting thicker and thicker,” said Naruto in shock.

“The Land of Waves is surrounded by ocean. The swirling mist are ever present,” said Tazuna.

The group watched in silence as the mist kept getting thicker, eventually hiding the Jonin from their sight.

“Sensei,” called out Usagi and Ami.

“Eight points!” said Zabuza from the mist, freaking out the others.

“Where is he?” asked Michiru as she looked around.

“Larnyx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart. Now, which will be my kill point?” asked Zabuza.

“None,” said Haruka as she built up her chakra and released it, pushing the mist away. She also released much of her killing intent. Her students, as well as Sasuke, were used to it, but it still put them on edge.

“It’s over,” said Zabuza as he appeared in-between the Genin and Tazuna. Kakashi and Haruka quickly turned and jumped into action. Kakashi blocked the attack while Haruka moved Tazuna away from danger. Everyone looked on in shock as Kakashi had a kunai in Zabuza’s stomach, but instead of blood, it was water that came out.

“Sensei, behind you,” called out Naruto as the first Zabuza turned into water.

“Die!” called out Zabuza as he cut Kakashi in half, only to realize that he had also used a water clone.

“Don’t move,” said Kakashi as he appeared behind Zabuza with a kunai that he held to his neck. “Now it’s over.”


	8. Haruka and Kakashi VS. Zabuza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s): 8 – 9

All was quite as everyone watched Kakashi and Zabuza. The students looked on in shock with Tazuna while Haruka looked ready for battle.

“You’re finished,” declared Kakashi as he held his kunai to Zabuza’s neck.

“Huh? Alright!” called out Naruto in happiness. Ami and Usagi smiled while Rei, Michiru, and Sasuke looked unsure. Then Zabuza started chuckling.

“Huh?” said Kakashi in confusion.

“Finished? You really don’t get it, do you? Your technique is nothing but a crass imitation, I’ll never be defeated by a mere copycat ninja like you,” said Zabuza arrogantly. Kakashi grunted. “You are full of surprises, though. You’d already copied my water clone jutsu when you made your little speech. I wouldn’t be surprised if Haruka copied already too. Very skillfully executed.”

“You made your clone say those words to draw my attention while you hid in the mist waiting for me to make my move. Nice try, but I’m not that easy to fool,” said Zabuza as he appeared behind Kakashi, showing that the Zabuza that Kakashi had in front of him was a water clone.

“Hey! That one’s a clone too!” yelled out Naruto.

Zabuza swung his sword at Kakashi, only for Kakashi to duck and it hit the ground. Zabuza then quickly switched hands and turned to kick Kakashi, sending him flying into the lake.

“Now,” said Zabuza as he grabbed his sword and ran toward Kakashi, only to stop short. “Huh? Spikes? Trying to slow me down, humph. Foolish.”

Zabuza then jumped into the water.

“Sensei!” yelled Naruto in shock.

“His physical strength is great,” said Sasuke in shock.

“Haruka-nee?” questioned Michiru as she saw Haruka run toward the lake.

Kakashi had just surfaced from the water when Zabuza appeared behind him.

“Fool! Water prison-“ started Zabuza, only to be cut off by Haruka.

“Don’t forget about me!” yelled Haruka as she appeared in front of him and swiped at him with a kunai, causing him to jump back. She had managed to cut him across the chest.

“Kakashi, let’s move,” said Haruka as she got ready to attack. “Great Fire Ball jutsu!”

A large amount of fire appeared, shocking everyone. Haruka and Kakashi then used that moment of shock to move back toward the Genin and Tazuna. When the fire cleared, everyone saw that Zabuza had a burn marks on his body but was still okay.

**‘Haruka-Sensei saved Kakashi-Sensei,’** thought Usagi in shock.

“Damn, was hoping I either burned him more or killed him,” said Haruka, shocking the others besides Kakashi and Zabuza

“Kill?’ said Naruto in shock, causing Zabuza to chuckle.

“You think wearing a headband makes you a ninja. When you’ve hoovered between life and death so many times it doesn’t faze you, then you may be called a ninja. When you’ve become so deadly, your profile is entered in my bingo book, then you may have earned the title ninja. But to call upstarts like you, ninja, is a joke,” said Zabuza as he began to make mist appear, causing him to disappear. “You all seemed so shock that one of your Sensei’s would try and actually kill me. What childishness.”

“What!” screamed out Naruto in shock as Haruka appeared in front of him, deflecting an attack from Zabuza. Kakashi then appeared behind Naruto and grabbed him. He threw him toward the others.

“Get back into formation!” yelled Kakashi, shocking the students into movement.

“My, my, is the little Uchiha girl fighting now?” asked Zabuza as he leaned closer to Haruka as she used a kunai to push against his sword.

“This little Uchiha girl is about to fuck you up,” said Haruka in anger as she used her chakra to give her extra strength. She pushed hard against Zabuza, shocking him as he was pushed back.

“Move!” yelled Kakashi as she grabbed the bridge builder and jumped to a tree, the Genin fallowing him. They then all watched in shock as Haruka punched the ground, causing the ground to break.

“Wow!” called out Naruto as they all had to move as several tress fell over.

“What you see is a chakra infused strength. It is something that Haruka is well known for,” said Kakashi as the landed some feet away from the destruction.

**‘Amazing. I need to see if she is willing to train me in chakra control. I know she isn’t my Sensei, but I’m sure she will be willing to help!’** thought Usagi in awe.

“I have to say, I wasn’t expecting that,” said Zabuza as he appeared in front of them. Haruka jumped back to the others.

“If Haruka and I can’t handle him, then you all need to take Tazuna and run,” said Kakashi as he went to stand next to Haruka.

“You are fighting so hard to protect those brats, they aren’t even worth it,” said Zabuza with a chuckle.

“They’re young, it’s true, but they have potential,” replied Kakashi

“You want to let them play ninja? When I was their age, my hands had already crushed many opponents,” said Zabuza as the Genin looked on in shock.

“Zabuza, the demon,” was all Haruka said as she glared.

“Oh? So, I was in your book, too, huh?”

“Long ago, in the Village Hidden in the Mist – also known as Blood Mist Village – before a student could become a ninja, there was one final test,” started Kakashi, causing Zabuza to look at him in surprise.

“You know about the graduation exam?”

“What graduation exam?” asked Naruto, causing Zabuza to chuckle. “What’s the big deal, anyway. We had graduation test, too.”

“Did you have to kill the other students to pass?” asked Zabuza, shocking the Genin.

“Kill the other students?” asked Usagi in shock.

“Imagine young ninja like you – eating together, training together – and then comes the final exam. Only they changed the rules – kill or be killed. You can’t stop while your opponent still breaths. He was your friend – shared your dreams. Now, it’s him or you.”

“That’s so cruel,” said Ami in shock and fear.

“How could they allow that?’ question Rei in shock.

“Ten years ago, in the Village Hidden in the Mist the graduation exam changed. One year before, a dark evil had filled the school with terror,” said Haruka.

“What happened?” asked Michiru as she moved closer to Sasuke who stood in front of her.

“Without pause of hesitation, a young boy who was not even a ninja approached the class and took down over 100 other students.”

“It – it felt so – good!” said Zabuza, scaring the Genin. He then attacked Sasuke but was blocked by Kakashi. Sasuke and the others moved toward Haruka.

“If you guys can’t handle this, then after this mission, quit being ninja. This happens every day. There are always people like him,” said Haruka as they watched Kakashi fight off Zabuza.

“No! I refuse! I will become Hokage! I will defeat anyone who gets in my way. I will prove myself to the village!” yelled Naruto as he summoned his shadow clones. “Let’s go!”

“What?” said Zabuza as Kakashi moved away from him and Naruto’s clones attacked him. They dogged pilled Zabuza, all had kunai out and were trying to stab him. After a few seconds, Zabuza pushed them all off. “You can’t touch me with that!”

“Then fight me!” said Haruka as she appeared in front of Zabuza and punched him in the chest with a chakra infused fist. Though she landed a direct hit, he managed jump back enough that when the hit landed, it didn’t cause as much damage as it could of. Zabuza landed in the water.

“Hmph,” grunted Zabuza as he stood up on the water. He winced as he moved. Kakashi then landed across from him.

“Haruka, stay as back up,” said Kakashi as he and Zabuza stared each other down. The two then started to preform hand signs.

“Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!” called out the two as dragons formed from the water and attacked each other. The extra water flew toward the group, soaking them. When they managed to see through the water, they saw Kakashi and Zabuza fighting. Zabuza’s sword against Kakashi’s kunai.

After a few moment’s Kakashi and Zabuza separated. The two then circled each other and did the same move, though Zabuza looked freaked out.

“He’s not just following. He moves the same way at the same time,” said Tazuna in surprise.

“How’s he doing that?” asked Usagi as she looked at the three Uchiha clan members. They didn’t answer.

“Going to do next?” asked Kakashi causing Zabuza’s eyes to widen. The two then made another hand sign. “It makes you furious, doesn’t it?”

“Ha! All your doing is copying me like a monkey,” said Zabuza in annoyance.

“You can’t beat me with cheap tricks. I’ll crush you!” said the two men together. Zabuza looked freaked out.

“When I finish with you, you’ll never open that monkey mouth again!” said Zabuza in anger as he performed some more hand signs, though he stopped short in shock, giving Kakashi an opening.

“Water Style: Giant Vortex jutsu!” said Kakashi, shocking Zabuza.

“What! Impossible!” yelled out Zabuza as the attack hit, sending him toward the land at a fat pace. Zabuza crashed into a tree.

“There!” said Haruka as she threw three kunai, each landing on him. One on each arm and one on his right leg.

“You’re finished,” said Kakashi from where he stood on the tree above the wounded man.

“How? Can you see into the future?” asked Zabuza as he looked up at Kakashi.

“Yes,” said Kakashi as he raised a kunai. “This is your last battle ever.”

Out of nowhere, two senbon flew at Zabuza, hitting him on the neck and taking him out. The group turned to see another ninja on a tree not too far away. They began to chuckle.

“You were right. It was his last battle,” said the mysterious person. Kakashi jumped down from the tree to check to see if Zabuza was dead. Everyone else watched the mysterious person.

“No vital signs,” said Kakashi with a sigh as he then turned to the mysterious person.

“Thank you,” he said. “I’ve been tracking Zabuza for a long time, waiting for this chance to finally take him down.”

“By your mask, I see that you’re a tracker ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist,” said Kakashi with a glare.

“Impressive. You’re well informed.”

Kakashi and Haruka glanced at each other.

Naruto then ran up to the tree and glared at the tracker ninja. He glanced at Zabuza, and turned back to the tracker ninja, growling.

“What is this? Who do you think you are?” he yelled at him, shocking the others. “Did you hear me?”

“Easy, Naruto,” said Kakashi as he started to walk up to Naruto. “He’s not our enemy.”

“Huh? That’s not the point! Did you see what he did, just like that?” asked an angry Naruto. “Zabuza was huge and powerful like some kind of monster. And this kid, who’s no bigger than me, he brought down Zabuza with one move like it was nothing. I mean, what does that make us? We’re just fumbling around. We don’t know anything. How can I accept that!?”

The other Genin looked at the ground, feeling much of what Naruto was saying.

“Well, even if you don’t accept it, still it did happen, Naruto,” said Kakashi as he stood next to his student. He then put his left hand on Naruto’s head. “In this world, there are kids who are younger than you and yet stronger than me. Haruka is a good example of this. She may be older than you, but she is very powerful. I’m sure that if we went all out, she could defeat me. You may not of seen it today, but remember, she’s never had to take care of Genin before.”

Naruto pouted but then looked at Haruka in shock along with the other Genin.

he tracker ninja then appeared next to Zabuza and picked him up.

“Your struggle is over for now. I must deal with the remains. There are many secrets in this body. They must not be allowed to get into the wrong hands. Please excuse me. Farwell,” they then disappeared.

“Huh? He disappeared!” said Naruto in shock as Haruka began to walk over to them. Kakashi grunted and covered his left eye again. Naruto ran toward were Zabuza once was.

“He’s gone, Naruto,” said Kakashi. “Let it go.”

“What are we doing here? We’re nothing! I can’t believe it!” said Naruto in anger as he began to punch the ground. Kakashi walked up to him and grabbed him left arm in his right hand. Haruka stopped next to him.

“As ninja, the things we encounter are never easy. Save your anger for the next enemy,” said Haruka with a small smile as she patted Naruto on the head.

“We haven’t completed our mission yet,” said Kakashi as he turned toward the others. “We still have to get the bridge builder to his bridge.”

“Ha! Sorry I caused all this trouble for ya,” laughed Tazuna. “But you can rest at my house when we get to the village.”

“Alright! Let’ get a move on,” said Kakashi as Naruto stood up. Kakashi only managed a few steps, when he started to fall over. Luckily, before he could hit the ground, Haruka appeared in front of him and caught him on her back.

“What happened?” asked Usagi in shock as she and the others ran to the two Senseis. **‘Is he reacting to some injury we didn’t see?’**

“Kakashi-Sensei!” called out Naruto

“He’s fine, just exhausted,” said Haruka with a reassuring smile. “Let’s get him to Tazuna’s house so that he can rest properly.”

“Right!” said the group. They then all turned and starting walking toward the path they were taking before they got attacked.


	9. The Forest of Chakra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s): 10

“Oh my!” said a woman when she answered the door. She had long black hair, black eyes, and she wore a pink shirt with red ends and a long blue skirt.

“Hello, Tsunami,” said Tazuna as he walked in first. Haruka fallowed him with Kakashi while the students followed them.

“I believe we should put Kakashi someplace to rest,” said Haruka with a sigh.

“Haruka-sensei, I think you need to rest too,” said Rei in concern.

“Yes, come this way,” said Tsunami as she led the way to a spare room. She quickly went to get a futon and laid it out for Kakashi. Haruka then set him down and helped take off his shoes and weapons.

“I’ll get another one,” said Tazuna as he left the room. He came back a few seconds later with another futon. He laid it next to Kakashi and Haruka sat on it.

“Let’s all rest for the rest of the day. That’s an order,” said Haruka with a sigh, causing the others to laugh.

** _~The Next Day~_ **

“How’re you feeling?” asked Tsunami as she stood over Kakashi. Haruka was sitting next to him.

“I’ve been better. It’ll be a week before I can move normally,” said Kakashi as he struggled to sit up.

“See, it’s better if you don’t move, so just lie down,” said Tsunami. Kakashi grunted.

“Right,” he said as he lied back down. Haruka giggled.

A few seconds later, thee Genin, followed by Tazuna, came in.

“Look, the Sensei’s are coming around,” said Naruto.

“Next time be more careful Sensei,” said Usagi as she kneeled next to Haruka. **‘If this is what happens when he fights, we need to be stronger, so he doesn’t have to worry about us.’**

“Well, they did take down one of the most powerful ninja assassins, so we’ll be safe for a while,” said Tazuna.

“What about that boy?” asked Michiru.

“Yeah, he wore a mask,” said Ami, thoughtfully.

“He’s from the elite tracking unit of the Village Hidden in the Mist. Those masks are only worn by the most elite shinobi,” said Kakashi as he looked up toward the ceiling.

“What do they do?” asked Rei.

“The Anbu Black Ops, also known as The Inferno Squad, destroy all traces of a rouge ninja’s corpse. The Shinobi’s body contains many secrets – ninjutsu, chakra, special medicine used on his body. These are the secrets of his village. If his enemies find them, his people will be in grave danger.

“For instance, if I were to die at the hands of an enemy, he would try to analyze my Sharingan. In the worst case, my entire jutsu could be stolen and used against our home village. It is the sacred duty of the Shinobi trackers to prevent this, to keep the village secrets safe. If a ninja betrays his village, the trackers hunt him down, eliminate him, and obliterate every trace of his existence. That’s their specialty.”

Kakashi then stopped and seemed to be in deep thought.

“Hey, are you okay? Sensei!” called out Naruto, trying to get his attention.

“Hm? Oh, yes, to finish what I was saying,” began Kakashi, getting back on track, “tracker ninja deal with the body immediately, on the spot, so there’s no room for error.”

“But he didn’t do that to Zabuza,” said Usagi. **‘I wonder why.’**

“That’s because Zabuza isn’t dead,” said Haruka, causing everyone to look at her in shock.

“What!” called out Naruto in surprise.

“That ‘Hunter Nin’ is more than likely just wearing the mask to fool people. The weapons he used and the place he used them can lead to a death like state.”

“Haruka-sensei, if you know that, why did you let him get away?” asked Ami.

“In all honesty, it was because of all of you,” said Haruka bluntly, shocking the children.

“Because of us?” asked Usagi in shock.

“You know I was at my limit,” stated Kakashi as he looked at his fellow Jonin.

“Yes. With you unable to battle and the Genin unable to face death, there was nothing I could really do but let him go.”

“It’s because of how we reacted to what Zabuza told us,” said Rei as she looked down, the others followed in embarrassment.

“Like Kakashi had said earlier, I’m not used to having a Genin team. In fact, I’m not used to really working with anyone who isn’t my Sensei or teammate. Yes, I may train some of you, but I’ve never gone all out with you guys. I’m still getting used to it.”

“Come on, you’re over-thinking this, aren’t you?” asked Tazuna with hope.

“Encountering suspicion, the ninja prepares quickly. Hesitation leads to disaster. Every Shinobi knows tis saying,” said Kakashi as he looked at everyone faces.

“Sensei, you said ‘prepare quickly,’ but how can we do that when you can barely move? Haruka-sensei can’t teach us all. She has her own team to worry about,” said Usagi as she looked at her Sensei. Kakashi laughed.

“I can still train you.”

“And I can help,” said Haruka with a chuckle. “Though this may seem like last minute training in a very serious situation, but even something small can help you a lot in the long run. Sometimes it’s the basics that save you, not the crazy moves you know.”

“You’ve all grown, but you’ve grown the most, Naruto,” said Kakashi with a closed eye smile. Naruto smiled in return.

“So, you noticed, Kakashi-sensei. Now things are going to get better. Believe it!” said Naruto with a smirk.

“I don’t believe it! And nothing’s going to be good!” said a voice. Everyone turned around to see a boy at the entrance.

“Who are you?” asked an annoyed Naruto.

“Inari, where have you been?” asked a concerned Tazuna.

“Welcome back, Grandpa!” said Inari as he ran to Tazuna and hugged him.

“Inari, that was very rude,” said Tsunami, scolding her son. “These ninjas helped your grandpa and brought him here safely.”

“It’s okay. It’s okay. I’m rude to them too,” said Tazuna with a laugh.

“Mom, don’t you see, these people are going to die. Gato and his men will come back and find them and wipe them out.

“What did you say, brat!” yelled an angry Naruto. He then pointed at Inari as he ranted. The others just watched.

“There’s no such thing as a hero. You’re just full of stupid ideas!” yelled Inari.

“What you say!?” yelled Naruto as he went to attack, only for Usagi and Michiru to grab him and stop him.

“If you want to stay alive, you should go back where you came from,” said Inari as he put back on his shoes.

“Inari, wait, where are you going?” asked Tazuna.

“To look out at the ocean. I want to be alone.”

“Sorry about that,” said Tazuna to the group of ninjas.

** _~The Next Day~_ **

“Alright,” said Kakashi as the group of ninjas stood in an open area in the forest.

“Right!” said an excited Naruto.

“First, we will begin with a review of chakra, the ninja’s basic source of power. Understanding chakra is essential.”

“We know that,” said Sasuke. Naruto was about to say something but was cut off by Haruka.

“Even so, it doesn’t hurt to review,” said Haruka with a smile.

“Chakra is the elemental life energy a ninja uses in jutsu. It’s the source of all their power. Now, this energy has two forms, physical energy which exist in all the cells in the entire body, all working together and spiritual energy, the primal source of power which is intensified through training and experience,” said Rei as Haruka made her explain.

“These two must be drawn out and brought together in order to perform jutsu. Notice the interplay between physical and spiritual power. That’s the key. Finally, hand signs focus and unleash the chakra.”

“Right on all points. Iruka-sensei really did have some excellent students,” praised Kakashi. Rei blushed.

“What’s the point of all this explanation! We already using it in our jutsu!” said Naruto, annoyed.

“Naruto is right, for once, we use it in our jutsus,” said Sasuke.

“No. You have not mastered this power. You’ve barely scratched the surface of it,” said Kakashi in annoyance.

“What do you mean!?” screamed Naruto.

“Calm down, Naruto. You need to listen,” said Haruka as she looked at the Genin. “To make it simple, if you master your chakra control, you can perform amazing jutsus. Even Hokage level ones.”

“Really!” said Naruto in excitement.

“Yup!” said Haruka with a smile.

“Each jutsu requires different types of chakra in different proportions. You must select and combine them in exactly the right way. Up to now, you’ve just guessed at the proportions, hoping they come out right,” explained Kakashi. “Even if you produce a lot of chakra, unless you can balance and control it, it’s all worthless. The jutsu won’t work at all or it’ll just be a joke.”

“You waste a lot of energy that way,” said Haruka, taking over. “Next thing you know, you’re out of chakra and you can’t fight at all. You become nothing more than a target and a liability to your team.”

“How do we change that?” asked a curious Naruto.

“Train so hard that controlling your chakra become second nature. To achieve this goal, you must be ready to put your life on the line,” said Kakashi.

“What do we have to do?” asked Ami.

“Climb a tree,” said Kakashi with a chuckle.

“Climb a tree?” said al three Genin in shock.

“That’s right!” said Haruka with a laugh. “But you can’t use your hands!”

“You’re kidding,” said Ami in shock.

“Are we? Let’s see,” said Kakashi as he made a hand sigh and started to walk toward the tree. The Genin watched in shock as he climbed the tree.

“He’s climbing,” said Naruto in shock.

“Straight up,” said Usagi.

And he’s only using his feet!” said Ami in amazement.

“Well, you get the idea,” said Kakashi as he stood on a tree branch, but he was upside down.

“Focus the chakra toward the soles of our feet and use it to connect to the tree. This is one way to apply the power of chakra,” said Haruka with a smile as she walked toward the tree Kakashi was in. She made it to where he was quickly but stayed on the right side.

“And this will help us fight Zabuza?” asked Michiru in determination.

“It’s the only way to beat him,” said Kakashi, seriously. “First, you’ll learn to draw a precise amount of chakra to a precise point in your body. This is difficult, even for advanced ninja. This type of climbing requires a subtle mix of physical and spiritual energy. And the bottoms of the feet are the most difficult points to focus chakra.

“Are you getting the picture? If you can master this, you’ll be able to master any jutsu. Well, theoretically. The second point is to learn to maintain your chakra levels.”

“When a ninja is focused in battle, it’s even harder to control and maintain his chakra levels, a deadly mistake. To maintain this, controlling chakra must become second nature, effortless,” said Haruka as she pulled out six kunai and threw them at the Genin, one landing in front of each of them. “Use the kunai to mark the tree at the highest point you can climb without using your hands. Then, try to get past that mark the next time and the next.”

“At first, you’ll need to run at the tree so your momentum can take you as highest as possible until you get used to it. Ready?”

“I’m more than ready! This is going to be no sweat all the way! Believe it!” declared Naruto as he picked up a kunai. The others followed him in picking up the kunai.

The six Genin all got quite as they concentrated their chakra to their feet. Kakashi and Haruka watched as they stood silent for a few minutes. Then, they all rushed toward different trees to run up.

Naruto hadn’t done it right, so he fell right away, Sasuke managed to get up a few feet before he had to jump off. Michiru and Ami made it halfway when they finally had to jump off. Rei and Usagi managed to make it to the top.

“That’s about what I expect from Sasuke and Naruto,” sighed Kakashi, causing Haruka to laugh.

“It looks like my girls are better than your boys,” laughed Haruka, Kakashi chuckled.

“Well, looks like the female member of my squad has the most advanced chakra control. Well done, Usagi,” praised Kakashi. “Well, not only do Usagi and Rei understand chakra, they can control and maintain it as well. Michiru and Ami aren’t far behind. We talked about someone becoming Hokage one day, didn’t we? It seems those two have the best chance of that, wouldn’t you say? And as for the great Uchiha clan, it seems the only great ones are the female members.”

“Alright! First, I’ll match Sasuke, then I’m going all the way to the top! Believe it!” yelled out Naruto as he, Sasuke, Michiru, and Ami got ready to run again.

After an hour, the Genin were exhausted. Michiru and Ami managed to make it to the top while Sasuke and Naruto were still struggling. Kakashi and Haruka watched them practice. After some time, Naruto got u, after falling from the tree again, and walked to Usagi. The others watched, unable to hear what he was saying to her.

“Hey, you’re good at this,” said Naruto as he squatted in front of Usagi. “Any advice? But please, please don’t tell Sasuke I asked!”

“Um, sure,” said Usagi as she looked at her teammate. **‘Wow! He’s actually asking for help!’**

Kakashi and Haruka looked at each other and smiled.


	10. Real Heros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s): 11

** _~On the Bridge~_ **

“Where do we put this?” asked Rei to Tazuna as she and Usagi helped move some metal beams.

“Over there,” said Tazuna as he pointed in the direction the two needed to go.

“Kay!” said the two girls as they walked toward where they needed to be.

“So why is it just the two of you?” asked Tazuna as he walked up to the girls.

“The exercise that Kakashi-Sensei and Haruka-Sensei had us do was easy for us,” said Usagi with a smile. **‘Kakashi-Sensei even said he’ll teach us how to walk on water next!’**

“Yeah, they figured that we were best to send while the others train. Kakashi-Sensei still needs to rest, and Haruka-Sensei is watching everyone’s training,” said Rei with a smile.

Tazuna smiled and the walked away to work on another part. After a few minutes, one of the other workers walked up to him.

“Tazuna, uh, I need to talk to you,” said the man as he walked up to the old man.

“Uh?” said Tazuna as he turned around and wiped his face with the towel he had around his neck. “What about?”

“The thing is, I’ve been thinking a lot about the bridge. And I decided I’ve pushed my luck far enough. I want out.”

“Now you’re going to quit on me, just like that?” asked an angered Tazuna. “You’re kidding!”

“What’s going on?” asked Usagi to Rei. **‘Why is Tazuna mad suddenly?’**

“I don’t know,” replied Rei as she and Usagi moved closer to Tazuna and the other man.

“You know, I stayed on because of our friendship. But I’m putting my life on the line every day I stay here. Gato and his thugs will show up eventually,” said the man.

“Hmm,” grunted Tazuna in anger.

“When they do, they’ll kill you and the bridge will never get finished anyway. It’s a lost cause, Tazuna. Why don’t we stop now while we can still get out of this alive?”

**‘To work so hard, only to quit when you’re so close. They’re terrified, and I can’t blame them. Unlike us, they don’t have the means to fight back. We have to do what we can to help these people,’** thought Usagi as she watched on in shock.

“No chance,” said Tazuna, shocking the others. “This is our bridge. Our island is poor, and it will stay that way until this bridge connects us to the mainland. Commerce, trade, and hope – that’s what we’re building here!”

“There’s not going to be much if we’re all dead,” replied the man in anger.

“It’s already noon. Let’s break for lunch,” said Tazuna as he walked past the man. The man turned to look at him.

“Tazuna, let’s not end it like this.”

“Save your breath. Oh, and Giichi, don’t bother coming back after lunch,” said Tazuna as he continued walking. Rei and Usagi looked at each other in concern. They then nodded to each other with looks of determination and ran after Tazuna.

**‘I’m sure the boys would love to help once they complete the tree walking exercise,**’ thought Usagi as she ran.

** _~That Afternoon ~_ **

“Where are we going?” asked Usagi as she, Rei, and Tazuna walked through the town.

“You want to eat tonight, don’t cha?” asked Tazuna as he looked at the girl. Usgai was on his left while Rei was on his right. “I have to pick up some things for dinner.”

As the three walked through the town, the two ninjas noticed all kinds of problems around them. A boy running off with some food that he stole. Children sitting on the side of the road, looking starved. Everything was filthy.

**‘How sad,’** thought Usagi as she looked at the children sadly.

“Here we are,” said Tazuna as he led the two ninjas to a shop.

The shop was not only dirty but was practically empty of food. This showed the poverty the island was facing. Both girls looked at each other in concern. The two girls watched as Tazuna bought what he needed.

Once back on the street, the three were walking when Usgai felt someone touch her butt. She turned around, ready to yell at the pervert, only to see a small child. The boy looked at her and held his hands out with a smile.

“Please?” he asked. The two girls looked at each other and pulled out some things from their pockets. Usagi had some candy while Rei had some protein bars.

“Here,” said Usagi as the two girls placed the things in the boy’s hands. He looked at them in surprised and wonder.

“Aw, thank you!” he said as he giggled and ran away with his food.

“This is how it’s been since Gato came here,” said Tazuna as they watched the boy run away. “The children suffer. And the adults are afraid to stand up to him. They’ve lost all hope. That’s why we have to finish the bridge. It will bring commerce and trade. But much more importantly, that bride is a symbol of courage. We must restore the spirit of our people.

“When the bridge is finished, people will start to believe again. They’ll believe that they can live with dignity. We can’t let Gato stop us.”

**‘We have to help them,’ **thought the two girls as they looked at each other.

** _~That Night~_ **

After a long day, the ninja and Tazuna’s family were together, eating inner. Luckily for everyone, they had a big enough table. Tazuna sat at one end of the table with Inari to his left and Kakashi on his right. On Inari’s left sat Rei, followed by Michiru and then Sasuke. To Kakashi’s right sat Haruka, then Ami, then Naruto. Usagi sat at the other end of the table.

“Hahahaha. Hey, this is fantastic,” said Tazuna as he rubbed his head. “It’s been ages since we’ve had so many guests around out table.”

“I want some more!” yelled Naruto and Sasuke together.

“And I want you both to sit your asses down, shut up, and eat like normal people,” said Haruka, not missing a beat. She then turned to the two boys, who both began to sweat. “And if you puke, I’m gonna make you guys do such an intense training that your future children are going to feel it.”

“Yes ma’am!” yelled the two boys as they sat down and looked at their bowls, trying to hold down the food.

** _~A Few Minutes Later~_ **

After dinner, everyone was drinking some tea.

“How do you manage to do that and not choke?” asked Haruka as she looked at Kakashi with his finished cup.

“Do what?” he asked with a smile. Haruka smiled back at him.

“Choke on a fist,” she said with her smile. Kakashi chuckled nervously. While the Genin laughed or chuckled at him.

“Excuse me, why is this picture torn?” asked Usagi as she looked at a torn picture.

“You kept glancing at it all through dinner, Inari,” said Rei as she looked at the young boy. “It looks like there used to be another person in the picture.”

Kakashi and Haruka looked at each other as Inari, Tazuna, and Tsunami all tensed up.

“It’s my husband,” said Tsunami as she continued to clean the dishes.

“They used to call him a hero in this land,” said Tazuna. Inari then got up.

“Inari, where are you going?” asked Tsunami as Inari walked out the door. She went to follow him but glared at her father before she walked out. “Father, you can’t talk about him like that in front of Inari, you know that.”

“What happened?” asked Michiru in confusion.

“Hmm. Is there a story behind this?” asked Kakashi as they all looked at Tazuna.

“He wasn’t his real father. He came into our family later. And he brought so much happiness,” said Tazuna with a strained voice. “He and Inari were very close. In those days, Inari used to laugh all the time. But then, all that ended.”

Everyone watched in shock as Tazuna began to cry. The Jonin were the only ones able to hide their emotions.

“He never laughs or smiles anymore, ever since the day everything changed,” said Tazuna as he took a deep breath. “The word courage was stolen from this island. We were left feeling powerless, hopeless, and Inari suffered the most, ever since that day, ever since it happened.”

“Tell us,” said Haruka. “What happened to Inari?”

“First, you need to know about the man, his father. The man who taught us the word courage, who was a hearo in this land,” said Tazuna as he took off his glasses to wipe his eyes.

“A hero, really?” asked Naruto in surprise.

“You can decide that for yourself. He came here about three years ago,” said Tazuna as he told them of the story of how Inari almost drowned and was saved by his father. “His name was Kaiza. A simple fisherman who’d come here from another land to follow his dreams. After that, Inari and Kaiza were inseparable. The boy had never known his real father, so you can imagine what it meant to him to have Kaiza in his life. He looked up to him and followed in his footsteps, like a real father and son.

“Kaiza spent more and more time with us, until he just naturally became a member of our family. And then when this town needed him, he became something more.”

Tazuna told the group how Kaiza saved the village and became its hero.

“From that time on, Kaiza was considered a hero in this land. He taught us all the meaning of courage, and Inari was so proud to be his son. But it wasn’t long after that, that Gato showed up and took over. He terrorized the whole village. Only Kaiza stood up to him. Gato couldn’t have a local hero getting in his way. It took his whole gang to stop one man.”

The Genin listened in shock to the gruesome details of Kaiza’s execution. The Jonin, used to this, simply looked on as the story continued.

“Since then, Inari has changed. So did Tsunami and all our people. We lost our will.”

After a few moments sitting in silence, Naruto got up, only to fall over.

“Are you okay, Naruto?” asked Ami in concern.

“You better take the day off,” said Kakashi to his student. “No more training, you’ve used too much chakra. If you push any harder, it could kill you.”

“I’m gonna prove it,” said Naruto as he struggled to get up.

“Prove what?” asked Usagi, confused. Naruto managed to get to his feet, thought it was shaky.

“I’ll prove that. . . that it’s true. That in this world, there are real heroes,” declared Naruto, shocking everyone.

**‘Naruto is right, we have to keep working hard,’** thought Usagi as she looked at her teammate with a smile.


	11. Author Note

Hello everyone,

I’m sorry for the few updates. I think you all deserve to know why and what will happen now.

I suffer from an anxiety disorder, depression, and PTSD. Sometimes it gets the best of me. I work on these stories to help me focus on fun and positives. Your comments and love for the stories makes me continue them, though I would still work on them regardless since they help me feel relaxed.

This pandemic hit my family hard. My brother and I both lost our job and my mom got reduced hours (she’s a home health nurse and people don’t want outside people coming into their homes). My anxiety and depression hit hard and I tried to throw myself into my stories but couldn’t concentrate for long.

My family is doing better now, and I have a job, but its very physically demanding and I feel so exhausted after a while. Even so, I will try to write chapter.

My schedule for now won’t be set, but what I am doing is trying to find inspiration again. To do that, I will go over the stories and re-write chapters as well as translate them into Spanish, since that makes me go over everything with a fine-tooth comb. I want to add more details to some and change things around.

The order will be:

  1. Who Knew? (plus, movie) 
    1. I will update chapters to add more dueling since I didn’t do it like I do for Duel School. I will also be fixing grammar and spelling mistakes.
    2. I will be posting a Spanish version. Please note that Spanish is my second language, but I have friends who I’m sure I can get to just push me in the right direction. They are busy in school so it may take a while to make sure these chapters are right, but they will be posted eventually.
  2. Duel School 
    1. I will revise and update chapters
    2. Translate to Spanish
  3. The Angel series 
    1. Revise and update chapters
    2. Write the companion stories
    3. Translate to Spanish
  4. The Love You series 
    1. Revise and update chapters
    2. Translate to Spanish

After this note I will be posting an updated note with new and improved chapters (i.e. Chapters 1 updated and translated).

Thank you.


End file.
